


safe for now

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [20]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Addiction, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Nick comes home.prompt: retch





	safe for now

Madison rubs small circles into Nick’s back as he leans over the toilet. The retching has stopped, at least, but he continues to shake, his hair plastered to his neck. She closes her eyes, breathing deeply. Her nerves have been frayed since the second he got home.

It’s not that she isn’t glad to see her son is  _safe_ but… He’s  _Nick_. He’s home because something has startled him out of his drug-fueled haze and, whatever that is, will only last so long. She knows how this goes. She’s been here before.

Her heart will still break when he leaves.


End file.
